Sword Art Online: Ledgend of Kuro
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Many know the story of Kirito, but they forgot about another player. Known to many as the Reaper or Shinigami, she is infamous for having killed over 300 player, rather they were PKers or not. It was during a regular time that she met Kirito, who learned about her past.
1. Character Sheet

_Just a small character sheet I worked on so you get a feel for her._ _I'm still developing her, this is just a small portion of it._ _Anyways, I will work more on this._ _This is mostly to help me get_ _over my writers block._ _Anyone who wants to use her, can just ask remember to give me credit for it, and also PM me a link to the story so I can read an review it._

 ** _Real Life Information_**

Name: Kuro Asagami

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Nationality: Half-American, Half-Japanese

Personality: She can be really cynical, but cares greatly for other people. She can be a smart ass at times. She also has been shown to be ruthless at times.

Description: Normally not seen in public. Kuro is tall for her gender, and slightly flat chested. She always wears her hair in a ponytail. She has a scar going across the bridge of her nose. She always wears clothing that consists of black and red in color.

Eye Color: Silver

Hair Color: Black

Skills: She is a skilled hacker, having already made a name for herself by hacking into several government databases.

 ** _Real Life Relationships_**

Name: Reika Asagami

Relationship: Younger Sister

Name: Rachel Moor

Relationship: Distent Relative

 ** _Sword Art Online Information_**

Screen Name: Kuro

Level: Various

Guild: Leader of the PKer guild and hunter of PKers Vigilante.

 ** _Armor_**

Head: Nothing

Neck: A necklace that looks like a dragons tooth is carried around her neck

Shoulders: Nothing

Chest: Wears a black shirt that shows her stomach. A dark red breastplate covers that part of the clothing.

Hands: Wears black fingerless gloves

Rings: None

Waist: None

Legs: Wears deep red shorts that are covered by a scale mail skirt.

Feet: Wears black scale boots.

Trinkets: None

 ** _Weapons_**

Main Hand: The only player that uses the weapon. She carries a black and red scythe that looks to be made out of a Humans bone. Known as Soul Devourer.

Off Hand: When not using her scythe uses a dagger type weapon that can split into two, known as Mercy.

 ** _Skills_**

Unlike other players, Kuro has a set of unique skills she developed herself.

 ** _Info_**

Known to all the normal players as one of the most infamous PKers, and known by PKers as the most infamous hunter. She is known to them as the Reaper or Shinigami because of her use of Soul Devourer. So far she has killed over three hundred players.


	2. Episode 0: Introduction

_Okay so here is the first remade chapter of Episode 0, I'm switching to third person because it's so much easier to do right now, then first person. Anyways I hope you enjoy this remake of the original chapter. And this Kuro is an original character of mine, and has nothing to do with the character in Lost Song._

 _ **-Line Break-**_

The sun had just started to set, painting the sky in hues of red and orange. It gave off a melancholic feel. The fading sunlight shone through a window, into a white hospital room. The steady beat of a heart monitor can be heard, and hooked up to that machine was a young girl laying on the bed. Her long black hair was out all around her. In a chair next to the bed was an older girl. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail, and silver eyes stare at the girl.

She sighed brushing her hand gently through the younger girl's hair. Her silver eyes shone with a sadness. "You're going to run out of money, if you don't accept any of my jobs Kuro." A female voice said. The older girl turned to find a woman who looked to be the age of twenty five.

Short black hair was clipped neatly and amber color eyes stare at her. A smug smile was on her face. She wore a deep red business suit that looked to be expensive. The girl sitting in the chair is Kuro Asagami, a famous hacker, whose been known to hack into several data bases of the governments. Kuro grit her teeth glaring at the woman.

"Do you have a job or not Rachel?" She questioned. The woman in the business suit is Rachel Moor, a distant relative that came from America. She was an arms dealer supplying several governments, rebel groups, terrorist cells, and gangs. Normally she needed a skilled hacker which is where Kuro came in. She would pay Kuro well, enough for her to live and to pay for her sister's medical bill.

Rachel gave her an amused smirk, sitting on a chair the opposite of where Kuro sat. "Actually I do. Do you know what a VRMMORPG is?" She questioned. Kuro raised an eyebrow. She wasn't really interested in games, having to take care of her younger sister. She did know the VRMMORPG used very advance technology.

"Not much why? Does this have to do with the job you're about to give me?" She questioned. A smirk goes across Rachel's lips.

"It has everything to do with the job actually." She replied absolutely smug about it. "You see I want you to test out a new product that I had recently developed. It's a modified version of the NerveGear, but specialized just for you." She began to explain. Kuro raises an eyebrow again. She knew that Rachel always had an alterative motive for everything she does. "It functions the same as a regular NerveGear, but it's meant to allow you to hack into the system with ease. You see I want you to learn everything you can about the system. While you're in there I'll pay for all hospital expanses. We've already made your avatar, and have leveled them up accordingly."

Kuro sighed, turning to look out the window. "Why do you want the data?" She questioned. The smirk on Rachel's face grew even larger.

"Oh, it's because this has a lot of potential for military usage as a training program. If I can modify the base code, and some of the data then I can sell it." She stated.

Kuro turns back to look at her sister, her silver eyes staring at her sickly form under the white sheets of the hospital bed. Finally she looks at Rachel. "Fine I'll do it, but I'll do it here in this hospital." She tells her. Rachel nods, handing over the modified NerveGear. Little did she know how that one decision would change everything around her. And that she would met a group that would help give her hope.


	3. Episode 1: The Reaper and the Moon

_Okay so that last chapter was the first of the remakes. This chapter is the Remake of Episode 1. I hope you enjoy this, and how I try to get a lot more in description. Please Review and tell me what you guys think. For the bar fight I listened to Irish tavern music, and anything else that makes me think of a bar fight. I've also extended the fighting scene. Which includes some Sherlock Holmes sound track. Also Drunken Sailor._

 _ **Line Break**_

A month had passed since Kuro had taking the job from Rachel. A month of being trapped in Sword Art Online. A month since it became known that the Players could die. Kuro had made a name for herself as a PKer, or Player Killer. This meant that she had actually attacked and killed other players, those who didn't have an orange cursor above their head. The first time the orange cursor had appeared was sometime during the second week mark. She had learned one of the players was planning on killing another player. So she decided to take matters into her own hands and killed them.

The orange cursor had gotten annoying because some other players would try to kill her. Kuro decided to try and test out the NerveGear Rachel had giving her, and hacked into the system. It wasn't that difficult, since the NerveGear appeared as a string of green numbers and letter formatted into coding. She changed it so that she wouldn't be able to get the cursor. That didn't stop from rumors spreading about her.

Already she had a reputation among other players for her weapon of choice. She had hacked the server during the first week, making it possible to design and implement a weapon that only she would have. It was a black and red scythe that she had taking to calling Soul Devourer, and it was as if it was made out of bone. She also had a silver dagger that could be split in two an idea she got from another game that was developed. The daggers name was Mercy.

It was for this reason that many of the other Players have taking to calling her the Reaper. Right now though, Kuro resided inside a bar. She stared morosely at the glass that resided on the oak counter. She sighed, taking a drink. The bitter liquid went down her throat and she made a face her tongue sticking out.

She knew that they had no hope of rescue so the only thing that they could do was survive. Survive and hope that they could actually beat the game.

She places the glass back down onto the counter. A large black man walked over, refiling it. _'I think his name is Agil.'_ She thought. The lights in the bar were dim, and the lamps cast shadows. A slow jazz like song was playing for back ground music. It was while Kuro contemplated what she was going to do that she would meet the first leader of a guild she would later be creating. "Oi, what did you say!? I dare you to say that again!" A deep gravelly male voice shouts. She doesn't pay it any attention.

Right when she was about to lift the glass to her lips, somebody knocked into her. The contents of the glass splash against her, and she quickly turned around. Several players were staring at the person who knocked into her.

"What's going on here?" She questioned. The other players look at her, seeming to have just noticed her.

"Nothing girlie, why don't you go back to drinking?" A big burly man questioned. He had a thick beard, and was probably the leader of the group of players.

"I would however because of you idiots it's spilled." She growled giving them a threating glare. Then she turned back to the empty glass. "So are you assholes going to pay for another drink?" The leader of the group of thugs just gives a condescending smirk.

"You hear that, this girl thinks we owe her a drink!" He shouts laughing, the other members of the group joining in. "You have a pretty face, how about I make it up to you another way?" He questioned. His eyes leered at Kuro's body. His fat fingers began reaching for her face. Her eyes narrow, and a vicious smile goes across her face.

Quickly before the man even has time to blink, a fist connected with his face. A sickening crunch was heard as he was knocked off his feet. "Don't you dare touch me you filthy pig!" She hisses. The man brings his hand up to his nose. Blood seeped through the cracks of his fingers.

By now the commotion had caused several of the patrons to gather around in a large circle. They were cheering and some shouted things. The alcohol, even though a game, affecting the inhibitions. "You damn little bitch, get her!" The leader shouts at the others. By now the background music had shifted to a more tavern type theme, suited for a bar fight. It was distinctly Irish.

One of the players, a tall lanky bald man rushed forward. He brought his fist forward. Kuro quickly moved to the side and he hit the counter. She quickly reached over grabbing a bottle of wine. Before the man could recover she brought it over his head, the glass shattered and the man went down.

Two other players rushed at her. One was muscular standing at the height of 7'0. The other was smaller skinny, but scars covered his face. Kuro quickly kicks a stool up into the air. Right when it reaches the height she wants it to be, she kicks it. The taller one dodged, but the smaller one was hit square in groin. He went down clutching between his legs, foam forming around his mouth.

The taller one was able to reach her, and quickly wrapped his arms around her stomach. Kuro struggled trying to get out of his hold. Quickly she brought her elbow to his face, a sickening crunch was heard. She pulled her elbow back, and then brought it back to his face. Once, twice, a third, finally he let her go. His face was a mess, it was obvious his nose was broken and blood steadily dripped from it. Kuro quickly brought her foot up, kicking him right between the legs. He groaned, falling to his knees. Then quickly she brought her foot to the side of his head hitting him right in the temple. He fell to the side unconscious.

Another of them, this time a muscular woman, who frankly was rather unattractive launched herself forward. She grabbed hold of Kuro's arm, fling her into the wall. Kuro though shrugged it off before hopping onto one of the nearby tables. She then launched herself quickly kicking the muscle woman, who staggered back from the force. Kuro then brought her fist to her face, another crack was heard, but this time pain surged through Kuro's hand. She ignored it, punching her opponent again. Then she kicked her in the stomach, causing her to keel over. Kuro grabbed another bottle, hitting the woman over the head with it.

Once finished Kuro decided to look at the group of players, a smirk on her face. She turned to the leader whose face was distorted in rage. "Damn you!" He shouted. He looked at the fallen members of his group. "And damn you, you useless idiots!" Suddenly he pulled a large mace out of what seemed to be nowhere. It was silver in color, the ridges on the blunt part of the mace was bladed. He brought it down on the skinny player, who was still on the ground groaning. The player dissipated into blue shards. "Can't do anything without doing it yourself." He growled.

Kuro's eyes narrowed dangerously as the man started to slowly walk towards her. However a smaller hand grabbed ahold of his arm. "That's going too far." A feminine tone of voice told him. The man turned to see a girl standing there. She was Kuro's age. Long hair the color of golden wheat flowed down her back. Her sapphire blue eyes glared at the man. She wore a deep red dress and a white shirt was underneath that. A breast plate covered the top part of the dress. To Kuro she looked like a princess heading off into war.

The man sneer at the girl, before hitting her with the blunt part of the mace. "Stay out of my way bitch!" He snarled. He stalked over to her. He gave her a sharp kick, causing the girl to grunt. Again and again he kicked her over. Finally he stopped, and was about to bring the bladed part of the mace down, but Kuro quickly launched forward in the blink of an eye. She had taking mercy out, the warped blade gleaming a silver color.

She split the blade into two, and quickly swept the one in her right hand to the left side. The man blocked it, and Kuro attacked again this time with her the dagger in her left hand. The man could only block, being pushed back by Kuro rapid attacks. Finally he was pushed again the wall. Without anything he used a skill. His mace glowed a blue color, before he brought it down on the floor. A shockwave sent Kuro off her feet, into a nearby table. She grunts in pain. She quickly dodges, as the man brings down the mace again, sending another shockwave. This time she was barely able to stay on her feet.

"Fine, if you won't go down then I have no choice but to use it." She growls. She quickly brings Mercy back together, blue sparks flying as they connect together. She puts Mercy back in the sheath that was on her leg. Closing her eyes, she extends her right arm. Her hand opens, as if she was grabbing something. Behind Kuro's eyelids she can see strings of numbers and coding. She opens her eyes, and a string of black and red numbers form into the shape of a large scythe.

They condense and in a flash of light, Kuro's scythe Soul Devourer was there in place of the numbers. The black blade gleamed with hunger, as if it was true to its name sake. The man seemed to freeze, paralyzed by the scythe. Kuro though glared at the man. She spun the scythe, before thrusting it down. The blade became embedded into the wooden planks.

"Now then, I tried to warn you, but you brought this onto yourself." She gives him a smile, it lacked any emotions. She listened as the people began to whisper about her, the Reaper, one of the most infamous PKers. Her smile turned a little sad at hearing them speak. She pulled Soul Devourer out from the wooden planks.

The scythe seemed to glow a black color. A text box appeared in front of her, with the name of the skill- Red Queen. "Off with your head." Kuro commanded. Instantly she brought the scythe through his throat. It didn't even seem as if it has passed. For a moment the man just gave her a smirk, about to comment on how it didn't work. However he stopped, his eyes widened, before his head went rolling off of his body. In another second that dissipated into blue shards.

Kuro stared for a bit, before closing her eyes. In another second the scythe vanished into the same string of red and black numbers. These soon vanish as well. Kuro turned back to the crowd. By now the background music had returned to the same somber soothing jazz music it had been before. She gave them an apologetic smile, before turning to stare at Agil who had watched the entire scene. An expressionless look on his face.

Kuro gulped nervously, wondering if she wouldn't be able to return here. It was her favorite place to be when she need a drink and time to actually think. "Um, sorry about this." She says nervously. Suddenly a large smile crossed his face, and then cheering was heard from the other customers of the bar.

"If you hadn't taking care of them, I would have kicked them out anyways. Don't worry about the dink, it's on the house this time." His eyes shone with kindness, and Kuro returned the smile that he had on his face. Kuro turned, heading to the door.

When she stepped outside she heard the background music change, "Please wait!" A soothing female voice yelled. Kuro stopped in her tracks turning around. The girl from before was standing there. "I never got to thank you." Kuro raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need to thank me, I was just doing what I felt was right." Kuro told her. The girl still had a troubled expression on her face.

"Still, it doesn't feel right not doing anything." The girl moved from one foot to the other. "I'm Tsuki." She finally introduced herself.

"Tsuki huh, well, I'm Kuro." Was the simple reply. It seemed that Tsuki wanted to say more, and wasn't sure what to do. "If you want to ask me something you can." Kuro assured her. Tsuki nodded, giving her a relived smile.

"Um, can… can I come with you?" Kuro blinked, her eyes widening for a split second before returning to normal. "If you don't want me to come, then you can just say so." This response just made Kuro sighed.

"It's not that, but you might get killed along the way if you stick around with me. Are you sure you want to travel with me?" She questioned. Tsuki gave her a nod.

"I'm sure, I've never seen anybody as strong as you, plus you saved me. I owe you a life debt and I want to repay you anyway I can."

Kuro gave her a nod. "Then you can travel with me if you're sure." She stated. She turned, heading down the street. Tsuki followed behind her.

"Where are we going?" She questioned. Kuro turned her head still walking but giving her a smile.

"We're heading to the bounty office."

"Why?"

"To pick up on that guy's bounty." And like that they began to talk about different things, heading to the bounty office.


	4. Tsuki Character Sheet

_Okay so I've decided that for each major OC that I create, there will be a character sheet like Kuro's. This one is Tsuki's. Also I would like to thank everybody who followed and faved this story it's keeping me motivated. Also like Kuro she is available for use as long as you give me credit for her creation._

 _ **Line Break**_

 _ **Real Life Information**_

Name: Tsukiyama Date

Age: 17 at end of story

Gender: Female

Nationality: Japanese

Personality: A kind and caring person. She cares a great deal for others, and helps balance out Kuro's personality. She is known to be radiate a calming and healing type aura. Be warned though, when angry has been known to get violent.

Description: She is hardly seen outside of the estate. She is about Asuna's height. She never has her hair up, instead letting it flow. Her clothing makes her look like a proper noble lady, wearing long dresses, and blouses. On Week Days she can be seeing wearing her private school uniform.

Eye Color: Bright Sapphire blue

Hair Color: Golden wheat (A/N only way for me to describe it)

Skills: She extremely smart for her age. She is also shown to be an exceptional cook, and good with fencing, having made it to the international level in the sport.

 _ **Real Life Relationships**_

Name: Miyumi Date

Relationship: Mother

Name: Yukimura Date

Relationship: Father

 _ **Sword Art Online Information**_

Screen Name: Tsuki

Level: Various

Guild: One of the founders of the PKer guild and hunters of Pkers Vigilante, former leader of the clearing guild Angel Plume, before her second in command betrayed her.

 _ **Armor**_

Tsuki wears nothing on her head, but around her neck is a gleaming silver cross. She wears a deep red dress, with a white shirt underneath. A breast plate covers the top part of the dress. This gives her the look of a princess going to war.

 _ **Weapons**_

Main Hand: Wields a Rapier with a gleaming silver blade. Enveloping the hilt is a pair of pure white wings as if they were angel wings. Called Engel.

Off Hand: Another Rapier, this one has a gleaming black blade. Enveloping the hilt is a pair of jet black wings as if they were the wings of a falling angel. Called Daimon.

 _ **Skills**_

Saint was crucified: Tsuki's ultimatent skill. Uses both Daimon and Engel. Can only be used with the skill Angelic Grace. She stuns the opponent before using the skill Angelic Grace to give her a major speed boost. She attacks the opponent multiple times, before finally driving Daimon and Engel into their wrists, giving the look that the opponent was crucified. Leaves her open.

Angelic Grace: Using Engel, Tsuki centers herself, giving her a major speed boost, allowing her to move at speeds above what she does normally. Slowly drains her until she is exhausted.

Tsuki also has multiple other skills that deal with the use of Engel.

 _ **Info**_

Former leader of the guild known as Angel Plume. She was later betrayed by her most trusted guild member and all those loyal to her were killed. She escaped, becoming a legend among players as she helps those in need, and never accepting rewards.


	5. Episode 2: The birth of a new guild

_Okay so here is the second episode, where Kuro and Tsuki meet Shiro and Kaguya. They will then form a guild. After this, episode, episode three these four meet Kirito and Asuna. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. By the way I didn't know but one of my favorite music composers, Yuki Kajiura, has some music in SAO._

 _Line Break_

Tsuki and I have been traveling together for a few weeks. I was still adjusting to having somebody around. Good thing about this is that Tsuki's cooking skill is high, which means I don't have to worry about burning food at least. The good thing about this is that the players were starting to clear more and more floors. It was starting to look like we would be able to actually leave.

I've been accepting jobs around the towns that we pass. Rather it was hunting a PKer, or hunting down a certain monster I always did it. Tsuki and I were currently exploring the third floor, which was a forest themed floor. It was here that we got a rare job of hunting down two individuals. The giver of the job, was a shifty player by the name of Rikuru.

"So, you just want us to hunt down these two children?" I asked, looking back down at the poster that was in my hand. It showed a girl, probably the age of thirteen. She had pure white hair that was medium length. Her eyes were a deep emerald green color. She had a scowl on her face. I looked at the name underneath it, Shiro. I handed the poster to Tsuki, who took it.

Next I looked at the other poster. This girl looked to be the age of twelve. She had an innocence look to her. She had pure silver hair that was tied into twin tails. Two white ribbons gave the look of rabbit ears. She had big doe, or perhaps I should say rabbit eyes, that were a red color. I looked below to see that her name was Kaguya. I hand this one to Tsuki also.

Finally I look back at Rikuru. The guy had the appearance of a fox, and it really irritated me. Rikuru was an information broker, but the bad type. He sold information to PKers that hoped to find out more about certain players. He was scum, but I was curious about this job.

"Yes, I just want those two brought to me." He told me. I nod, before leaving the room. Tsuki followed behind me oddly quiet. I turn to look at her, only to find that she had a frown on her face.

"What is it Tsuki?" I question. We had stopped walking down the street. It takes Tsuki awhile to reply.

"This just doesn't feel right." I raised an eyebrow. Then I snorted.

"I agree, but what choice do we have." It was the truth, we didn't need any more trouble coming our way. And Rikuru could definitely cause a lot of trouble for us. Tsuki nodded, but that frown was still on her face.

It was little later, before we happen to find tracks. It was the remains of a campfire. It seemed to be recent. Looking around for a bit, I found a trail. We followed it to a clearing in this never ending forest. "It doesn't seem like there here Kuro." Tsuki told me. I nod. Just as we were about to leave, I heard the sound of a blade being pulled out of it scabbard.

Quickly I grab Tsuki around the waist, and jumped back a good couple feet. Just in time too because a large crater formed where we had just been standing. Dirt and dust had risen up obscuring our view. The dust started to settle, and I could make out the form of a girl. Finally the dust settled to reveal the girl's form.

Pure white hair that was a medium length. From under a bright red cloak, I could see emerald green eyes glare at me. In the ground was a two handed sword. The hilt was decorated as the top part of a human skeleton. The sword gleamed a menacing black with red running down the middle of it. For her age and height, she seemed to be wielding that sword with easy. She pulled it out of the ground, glaring at us.

My body tenses as the girl braces herself and launches forward. Quickly I push Tsuki out of the way. She screams as she watches the blade come flying down on me. For a second everything seems to be in slow motion, before I finally decide what to do. A line of numbers appear on the right side of me. They quickly turn red before they vanish and a gap appears.

I reach inside, pulling Soul Devourer out. A loud clang is heard as the blade connects with the shaft of my scythe. Sparks fly in any direction as the metal grates against each other. Damn, just how strong is this girl. My arms are shaking from the strength that the girl is putting against my blade. I look over to see Tsuki had pulled out a Rapier. The blade gleamed silver, while white wings enfolded around the hilt.

I watch as she closes her eyes. When she opens them, I swear it looks like feathers were falling around her. Before I can even blink, she dashes forward. Her Rapier is aimed at the girl, but suddenly there was a clang of metal, as blade is blocked by a katana. Holding the katana was a girl with long silver hair. She wore a black kimono, and looked to be only twelve years old. Her hair was tied in twin tails, and the white ribbons gave the appearance of rabbit ears. Red eyes stared at Tsuki.

"Oi, Kaguya I told you to stay put, that I could handle this!" The white haired girl yelled irritated. She jumps over near Kaguya.

"But Shiro, she was about to attack you." Kaguya's voice was soft, sounding like several chimes of bells.

"Well I could have handled it. Remember I am promised to protect you!" It was clear that Shiro was worried for Kaguya. I sighed, I couldn't do it. It would go against every single code I have. I suddenly didn't feel like completing the job.

Later on all four of us were sitting around a campfire. "So you're the feared Reaper." Shiro had said. She examined me, circling around me. "You don't look like much." I could already feel a headache coming on. "Are you sure you aren't a boy?" She questioned. Snap.

Quickly I grab Shiro, pulling her cheeks. "I dare you to say that again you little brat." I growl. She tried to escape, but it was no use.

"So why does Rikuru want you two anyways?" Tsuki spoke up. Suddenly it became quiet. Shiro stopped struggling, so I let her go.

"He wants info on a certain player." Kaguya is the one to speak up. Huh, so there were some players even Rikuru didn't know about.

"Which player is that?" I question, as the fire crackles. Both Kaguya and Shiro look at each other. They seemed to be talking to each other mentally. Finally it seemed they came to an understanding, because they both nod turning back to us.

"That player would be the leader of the guild, Angel Plum." Shiro spoke up. The next thing that happens shocks me. Tsuki launches to her feet, and grabs Shiro by her cloak.

"What do you know about him?" Tsuki questioned. She shook Shiro violently back and forth. Both Kaguya and I acted quickly pulling Tsuki away from Shiro. I have my arms wrapped around her stomach. Finally Tsuki sags against me.

"Hey are you alright Tsuki?" I questioned. I have never seen her freak out like that before. She doesn't say anything for a bit, just trying to get her breathing under control. Finally it returned back to normal.

She turns her head to look at me. "Everything's fine, don't worry about it." She said, heading to a tent. I watch her go, before turning back to the others.

"It's getting late, we should turn in." I tell them. They both nod heading to their tents.

Back in my tent something has been bothering me for a while. I've been meaning to form a guild, something that would hunt down PKers and other players that were a danger and had a chance of becoming PKers. Yet, with just Tsuki and me there was no way for that to happen.

At least, not before we ran into Shiro and Kaguya. Now I felt like we could actually start a guild.

The next morning I woke up early, having always been one to be like that. "Hey you two." I called over to Kaguya and Shiro. Both of them were talking quietly. Their heads raised to look at me. "How would you think about forming a guild with me and Tsuki?"

"You can't be serious we just met you." Shiro is the one to say this. Though next to her Kaguya looks thoughtful.

"Yeah, but I'm getting sick of this. There are too many PKers and players in danger of becoming PKers. Wouldn't you rather just take them out? People like Rikuru would be on our list." I stated. They looked at each other at the mention of Rikuru. It would mean making an enemy of guilds like Laughing Coffin, but in the end it would be a good cause. At least until we can get out of SAO, and back to the real world. Plus I still needed to gather more info from the server.

"I think it's a good idea Shiro." Kaguya's quiet voice cut into my thoughts. Shiro turns about to say something to her, but was faced with the puppy dog eyes. Her mouth clamped shut, before finally she sighed.

"Fine, if you think it's a good idea." So it was on that day that we four players from different backgrounds formed the guild Vigilante. Hard to believe not even a month ago I was on my own. Now I had to put up with three other people, though I smiled watching the banter. Little did I know how difficult things were going to become. Especially with the guild Angel Plum.


End file.
